


Brotherly Love

by uga_irish



Category: Hockey RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Asexuality, Chicago Blackhawks, Declarations Of Love, Developing Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-25
Updated: 2013-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-24 14:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uga_irish/pseuds/uga_irish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews loves Patrick Kane, but struggles to tell his teammate because it is complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Brotherly Love

On the road for Thanksgiving in California, Jonathan Toews rests quietly in his room, while other Blackhawks are enjoying some San Jose establishment to drink away a bad loss to the Sharks. With Thanksgiving being the following day, the team did not have to worry about getting up in the morning for an awful practice. Jonny looks down at the pages of the book in his hands, but does not comprehend them. His eyes gloss over the page, as his mind tries to wrap itself around a conversation that had occurred just a few hours earlier with his roommate.

*******************************************************

Patrick is digging through his bag looking for his hair gel when he hollers back to Jonny, “Why don’t you come out with us tonight? We are going to get some drinks before heading out to a “club.” Patrick emphasizes the last word by forming air quotes with his fingers. That act alone makes Jonny smile; however, he is steadfast in his desire to remain in the hotel room, “No thanks, Pat. I am going to catch up on my book and relax.” Patrick looks at him cross-eyed, “Tazer, I have never seen you with a woman. You have to loosen up and get yourself a broad.” The minute Kaner finishes the sentence, he regrets it. The apprehension is doubled when he feels the heat vision emanating from Captain Serious’ eyes burning through his soul. Accompanying his death stare, Jonny rants, “Get with women like you did like a cheap date in the limousine?” Jonny’s tone increases, “I am not interested, Patrick!” With that, Kaner finishes his preparations for going out in an awkward silence and leaves the hotel room the same way.

***********************************************************

Jonny slowly rises from the bed and walks slowly towards the mini-fridge and grabs a bottle of Molson from the 6-Pack there. Toews sat down on the couch in the corner and fiddled with the bottle before taking a sip. He pondered the question at hand, “Should I tell, Patrick?” That might be the easiest of the questions to answer. The more difficult question was, “How should I tell him? How much should I tell him? What is his reaction going to be? What happens if he hates me?” The list of questions he develops becomes daunting and his head begins to hurt. Jonny finished the beer in his hand and then sank back into the couch and closed his eyes, wishing that everything would be different, or at least easier, when they re-opened.

************************************************************

Jonny’s eyes jump open when the door slams and an audible curse is heard from Patrick, as he slams his foot in the door when it closes. His eyes had not been closed long and Patrick had tried to stay quiet, but Jonny was wide awake in an instant, anyway. Jonny jokes with Pat, “Welcome to the china shop, bull.” Pat simply huffs and mutters, “Ass.” Jonny stood up and looked at the feisty winger, thinking his last thoughts before he began speaking. The thoughts quickly went to waste when Patrick starts talking, “Seabs, Sharpie, and me are worried about you.” Jonny raises a wearisome eyebrow, “Why are you worried?” Pat moves straight for the kill, knowing nothing of tact, and moves straight to his question, “Are you gay?”

Jonny plops back down on the couch, shaken by the thunderbolt with which Patrick had just pierced him. His face is devoid of color; his hands are trembling madly. Just as Pat is about to speak, Jon disrupts the silence by saying, “Sort of.” Pat is angered by this apparent non-chalant answer given by his captain, “What do you mean, ‘sort of?’” Jonny tries to answer, but Kaner continues ranting, “You call me your friend and the best you can come up with is, ‘Sort of?’ I thought you would be…” Jonny stands defiantly, “Patrick, shut your mouth and let me explain myself.” Patrick instantly quiets. Jonny gathers himself. His nerves still rattling, causing his body to tremble as he clears his throat to begin his explanatory soliloquy.

“I am gay, Patrick. I like guys. No, that’s not right. I love guys. No, that’s not right either. My God, this is tough. Patrick.” Jonny becomes frustrated with himself, such that he just bursts out and proclaims, “Damn it, Patrick, I love you.” Patrick begins to say something, but is quickly shot down as Jonny continues speaking. “Patrick, you are special to me.” Kaner anxiously blurts out, “About time you admitted it; I have been waiting for this.” Jonny rests his hands on each of Pat’s shoulders and pushes him gently on the bed, “If it were only that easy.” Again, Pat interjects, “But Jonny, what is the issue? I have wanted you. I have waited for you.” Jonny stares at him coldly as he waits for Patrick to stop babbling so that he can tell Pat what he needs to tell him. Jonny is growing impatient; his silence has not served as the intended cue to get his roommate to stop talking; thus, he puts his hand over Pat’s mouth and tells him, like a father to a sixth grader, to be quiet.

Jonny then continues, “Patrick, you are like a brother to me.” Patrick looks at him cross-eyed. Jonny smiles; or, in more accurate fashion, Jonny attempts to smile. He then drops the bombshell on Kaner, “Brothers don’t have sex.” Patrick’s lips start quivering and he speaks pleadingly, “But, I thought you said I was special, Jonny.” Jonny nods, “You are special to me. It is not you. It is how I am.” Patrick is completely confused by what Jonny is saying, “What is wrong, Jonny? What can I do?” Jonny briefly pauses, seeing the desperate look on Pat’s face freezes him for a moment, but he knows he has to say it. “Patrick, I don’t like sex.” Patrick laughs nervously, “You don’t like sex? What guy doesn’t like sex, one way or another?” He looks into Jonny’s eyes and stops his train of thought, realizing that Jonny was completely serious in his statement. Patrick changes his tone, “What do you mean that you don’t like sex?” Jonny answers stoically, “I get nothing out of it. I have no drive for it. I feel like there is no incentive because I do not enjoy it.” 

Pat’s jaw drops; he had never heard of something like this; he did not think it was possible. Now, his captain, his teammate, one of his best friends, was laying this out for him. Pat asks meekly, “Why tell me?” Jonny collects his breath and answers calmly, “I was not lying earlier. You are special to me, Kaner.” Hearing Jonny use his nickname relaxed Pat a little bit before he launched another question, “You wanted to lay this out before we committed to each other?” Jonny nods solemnly. Patrick pulls Jonny down on top of him and into the bed and kisses him, “We’re going to make this work, because I love you, too.” Jonny is initially caught off-guard by the sudden display of affection and is very tense, but he quickly relaxes into Kaner’s grasp. Kaner breaks the kiss panting, “We can work something out between us” and Jonny completes the sentence, “in the morning.” Pat can’t help but smile. Jonny slowly strips down to his boxers and Patrick does the same. Jonny lifts the blanket of the bed so Pat can scoot under; Jonny quickly follows suit. Patrick does not hesitate to sling an arm softly across Jonny’s chest and snuggle his blonde locks beneath Jonny’s chin. Jonny looks down at Pat adoringly, kisses his forehead and whispers delicately in Franch, “Je t’aime mon chéri.” Pat closes his eyes and whispers back, “I love you, too.” Those are the last words before they drift into a cuddled sleep.


End file.
